Risen From The Grave
by Zash101
Summary: Dead, and gone. That's how he lived, a ghost unknown to most, now he's back Risen from the grave. AU where Robin is a Risen


**To all who don't remember me Im Zash101, and i've been on Hiatus for a while now, this idea came from the writer Waywatcher and their story The Robin Variable, it's really good, it takes Robin and for each chapter makes him/her appear differently like Risen Robin, Robin that can see the stats of characters and a Robin who makes a pact with Chrom and is a demon, and it's been recently updated (thats the Risen Robin where the idea came from, the most recent one I mean (Im wrong Waywatcher updated their story and I missed it) and eventually more. Without further ado I present Risen From The Grave.** **Also Rodney (our Robin) think of him looking like default male Robin but with black hair and glowing risen eyes, and risen face.**

 **Sorry for the wait Waywatcher, I had some stuff come up**

 **Also i'll be learning guitar soon so Im happy.**

 **(*)**

Chrom and his sister ran from the incoming fireballs being flung at them from the sky, how this day had happened was beyond him. Scratch that he had a theory why, it was some sort of karma damning him for saying such vulgar statements to the nobles that actually meant well and weren't trying to do things out of self interest but actually for the good of Ylisse, if only most of them weren't such assholes about it then he wouldn't have been so rude to them.

Very soon the two came into contact what seemed like undead monsters, Chrom managed to kill one but another had gotten past him and cornered his sister, before Chrom could react a cloaked figure had saved his sister and killed the undead monster in a single motion with his steel sword. Before Chrom could thank the man, more of the undead had appeared and as quick as he had saved Lissa the man had disappeared.

Soon enough the battle was won, Sully, Virion and Frederick had regrouped with them and they were off to the capital after talking to another figure named Marth that said what had happened was just the tip of whats to come.

After some walking Lissa had wondered about the figure whom saved her, the man didn't look like Marth, this man wore what appeared to be plegian garments, when Chrom and Lissa brought up the man to Frederick he had told them "Milord, Milady, if a plegian had saved you he'd be hanged not for saving milady but for being a plegian within Ylisse." Chrom had cringed at that, not all plegians were bad but no one had seen evidence otherwise.

Little did they know the plegian figure was staring at them over the distance and he was smirking under his hood.

He then was off in the opposite direction of where they were going.

 _(later) (three days pass)_

Chrom swung falchion in a upward slash killing the risen wielding a iron axe in one slash, effectively cutting it in half. Chrom scanned the area behind him and forward to which he saw Sully spearing a archer risen aiming at Lissa, Frederick slamming away a fiery spell with his shield, Virion aiming his bow at a risen trying to flank Miriel and Vaike. In front of him Chrom saw a bunch of risen converging on a hooded figure that was taking them apart with ease.

As if a minute at passed in a heartbeat, Chrom ran calling Sumia and a floating spear to his.. no Kellam to his side, charging their way to the figure, Sumia and Kellam spearing as many risen as possible trying to kill Chrom. "Are you ok?" Chrom said to the figure to which he immediately grabbed Chroms left shoulder and jumped into the air, before Chrom could process what the figure had done, the risen where cut in half as if the wind had turned into sharp blades and sliced them up into tiny bits.

The plegian then landed as if nothing had happened, his hood had fallen and revealed a face of a risen.

The Risen took a breath, purple smoke came out as he exhaled, his coat moved side to side as he stood up. Chrom froze as the risen glowered into his eyes; "He-" Chrom managed to say before the risen turned around, said a word he didn't recognize and the field before Chrom became full of dead risen fumes going up into the air.

"Milord!" Frederick said as he charged forward to Chrom's side, Chrom didn't pay attention to the great knight and instead stared at the risen, whom in turn stared back at him. This continued for a few minutes before the risen said to Chrom's surprise "What's up? Is there something on my face?" he said with some concern in his hoarse undead voice.

"Woah! You can talk?!" Lissa said with shock, fear and worry all in her voice. To which the risen, shrugged and dove his hand into his coat pocket pulling out an elixir drinking some of it, putting the cork back on the elixir he put it back into his coat pocket.

Chrom then said unsure what to say to the sentient undead said "what is a sentient risen doing here?" to which the undead smirked and said with pride in his hoarse voice "Me? Im a risen doing risen hunting, its a legit job of course!"

Frederick then stepped forward and said "how do I know you aren't lying? Risen kill and only kill, after all they tried to kill us-" Chrom interrupted with distain in his voice. Frederick didn't realize this was a chance to learn about risen, where they came from and- " Risen popped up a few days ago, people are going door to door because there's risen who kill, steal or both and I'll be leaving now before I get stabbed by the sword of yours" to which the Risen turned but as he turned Chrom shouted with fear and determination in his voice "W-wait!"

The risen had put his hands in his coat pockets, cocked his head back looking directly at Chrom, curiosity showering the risen's face, "We could use someone like you in the shepherds Mr... uh whats your name?" Chrom said to which the undead replied "Rodney"; "Well Rodney we could use someone lik-" Rodney cut Chrom off. "let's make a deal. You supply me with vulneraries, elixirs, concoctions, etc and I'll join your little group. a-" Frederick then interrupted the risen snapping at him saying "How can we be sure you won't stab us in the back Risen? For that matter you could strike at us right now, nothing's stopping you from killing milord or killing milady so what gives you the right to make a deal?" He said glaring into the undead's cold soulless eyes, Frederick's serious face never changing or backing down as he looked into the risen's eyes.

As if he's said this before the risen replied "Why should I care what you think I will and won't do? What gives me the right? Well my friend think about it more of me are popping up killing more and more people as we speak. I've seen them, I cut them down but I bet you never knew what powers the risen, or what makes them kill. But fine i'll take my leave r-" "No!" Chrom said cutting Rodney off, the shepherds stared at Chrom, only for Miriel to stand up and say "Excuse me but think of the knowledge you hold over the risen, what is it that makes them murder exactly? What keeps them stable? And what exactly do you need revitalizing products such as elixir for?" She inquired.

Rodney appeared annoyed before sighing and saying "No what I'll follow you for now but ground rules. Hood stays on in public, no stabbing me with that sword falchion, also I need a supply of dark magic tomes." Chrom nodded and said with joy in his voice "Thank you, we can do that just ask and you will receive but dark magic tomes will be hard to come by but we'll try." to which Rodney nodded and put back on his hood.

Frederick kept a stern eye on the undead male for the rest of the trip to Regna Ferox, Miriel kept asking him questions which the male chose to ignore, Stahl, Sully and Sumia kept their distance. When the group ran into a hurt pegasus Rodney said something under his breath and the pegasus stopped trying to run away.. more like it couldn't it became subservient to him when he approached it and suddenly it's leg stopped hurting. Sumia approached the pegasus and helped it stay calm; the group then continued without her, much to Chrom's dismay but Rodney said he could sense the dead and risen weren't nearby for miles.

Soon enough the weather changed to a blizzard, which bothered most of the shepherds with the exceptions being Rodney and Frederick to which Rodney said stating the obvious "I'm dead I don't have to care about food, water or being cold, though I miss being able to feel warm." Miriel then said, "tell me Rodney how come a being like you can survive if all your organs are rotting away?"

Thinking for a moment Rodney replied grunting "Thats what the dark magic is for, so long as I have magic flowing through me I won't fall over, course I need elixir to recover cause I don't have natural healing like the living do, it also helps me maintain my body so I don't fully die." and then a moment passed before someone spoke up.

Vaike then said "Teach wants to know, how long have you been dead Rodney?"

It was a honest question one not many have thought about or if they did they didn't say.

Rodney said with a dumbfounded voice "What day is it?" to which Chrom replied "today's tuesday"

Rodney then said straightforwardly "I've been dead fourteen months"

To which Chrom replied "What.."

 **(*)**

 **Sorry if it sucked, and if it was lame I'm very rusty and more but I will be updating soon very soon. But yeah expect grammar errors cause I suck with words.**

 **Zash101 out.**


End file.
